Revenge
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When Ron accidently breaks Fred's broomstick, Fred decides to take revenge on Ron's beloved teddy bear. Written for The Dauntless Competition-round 2.


**AN: Written for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Dauntless Competition-round 2 for family. I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Ron was crying again. It seemed he always cried at every little thing, the twins thought and they couldn't figure out how Bill, Charlie, or Percy could handle it. The three older brothers always shrugged, or rolled their eyes and said "You'll get used to it."

But right now, Fred and George could not handle it as a nearly wailing Ron sat in front of them, waving his beloved teddy bear wildly in the air. It was dirty, dropped accidentally in the mud when Ron had snapped Fred's toy broomstick and became startled at his brother's yelling.

George was trying to calm him down before their mother discovered them. She had warned them against letting Ron near their stuff, and promised that if he had broken something, she would only tell them that she had told them so to learn their lesson.

"Here Ronnie, we'll clean your bear for you," George offered. "Just calm down."

Fred seized the bear from Ron's grasp and held it in front of him. "No! You broke my broomstick Ron!" he hissed, as Ron wailed louder. "Now I'm going to break something of yours!"

"Fred, are you sure that's a good idea? He's just a baby."

"It's not fair George! He shouldn't have been near my stuff!"

"Come on, Fred. Mum warned us, remember?"

"No!"

Fred placed the soiled bear on the grass, away from Ron's reach, and stared hard at it. Something had compelled him to do so, like he knew exactly what to do. The bear shook slightly, before it fell on its side and started to sprout something from its sides.

Eight long, ebony legs sprouted in total; the bear's plush fabric was replaced with a hairy, oval shaped body. Beady little eyes blinked back at the brothers. It was a giant spider, transfigured to the same size of Ron's teddy bear.

"Fred!" George yelled, taken aback at the more-than-average-sized spider. "What have you done?"

"Exactly what I aimed to do," Fred replied with a sly look on his face. He was proud for performing magic by himself and thought it was good punishment for his little brother. That would teach him.

The spider started moving, crawling toward Ron, as Ron had stopped crying to look at his once-beloved and now transformed stuffed animal.

His watery blue eyes widened, and he screeched at the foreign, menacing looking thing and burst back into tears. He sat immobilized in fear as it crawled closer and closer, the spider turning on its infant owner.

"Make it go away!" George barked at his twin, the spider even scaring him a bit. "He's learned his lesson! Come on, Fred! Stop!"

It was when the spider had managed to ascend up Ron's small leg that Fred realized he couldn't turn it back. "Um, I don't know how!"

George stared at his twin shocked. "Really?"

Ron's wailing turned into tired gasps of fear and he looked as if he could turn blue any second. George suddenly leapt up, and charged toward the spider, bringing his leg up and kicking the giant creature off of his brother.

It landed about three feet away, dazed and confused from the impact. "That was not a good idea, Fred!" George reprimanded before heavy footsteps rattled the earth.

"What is going on out here?" It was Molly's voice, screeching at the top of her lungs, rushing toward them. She stopped upon noticing the crippled spider in her path. "What _is_ that?"

The spider made a slow move to regain its composure, and Molly snapped. "_Boys_! What did you do?"

The twins froze, and Ron sobbed again as he recognized his mother's voice.

George spoke first, "It was an accident Mum!"

"Ron broke my broomstick!" Fred accused, pointing the snapped piece of wood lying on the ground.

"He turned Ron's bear into a spider!"

"It was his fault!"

"_Enough_!" She took her wand out, and turned her back to relocate the oversized arachnid. It was crawling feebly away from its spot on the grass, and a bright jet of light from Molly's wand stunned it before it sparkled back to a teddy bear.

She rushed over to coddle Ron, and shot a glare at her older sons. "Both of you inside now!" She barked, as she patted Ron on the back. "No outdoors for either one of you for the rest of the week! We'll have to see if your father recommends anything else."

The two got up, Fred pouting and George annoyed, as Molly carried Ron behind them.

"Thanks a lot, Fred," George hissed, crossing his arms. "I bet you just gave him…what's that word…" He craned his head behind him to look at his mother. "Mum?" he asked in a small voice.

"What?" she responded, her voice thick with anger.

"Um…what's that word that means you're afraid of spiders?"

"Arachnophobia," she sneered, furious at her twins and concerned with her baby.

George turned back to Fred with an air of superiority at his new gain of knowledge, and a look of 'I told you so'.

"Right," he said as they passed the fallen teddy bear, more soiled than before. "_That_."

…


End file.
